Undo your past Ron Weasley!
by PotterFan500
Summary: Ron fiddled with his hands. Now was the time to give the reason. Taking in a deep breath, he said: ‘Erm, sweetheart, I know why we haven’t had success.’ Ron gulped, then continued, looking nervously into Hermione’s face. 'I can't get you pregnant...'


Undo your past Ron Weasley!

An air of mixed emotions hung in the air on the bright Monday morning our Fanfic starts. The past two years had been a complete blur of bliss for newly weds Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (who now called herself a Weasley).

As she sat writing her usual morning pages, Hermione thought through her recent weeks, days, months. 'Life is nearing perfection'. She almost scribbled in her haste and slight emotion. Hermione felt that she had everything in life, except for one thing…

She'd waited for the right time having been so pre-occupied at the moment, making arrangements at the ministry, settling down with Ron. Her and Ron would have to talk it over tonight if it was ever going to happen.

Hermione finished writing and went to work, smiling, feeling that dinner actually couldn't come quick enough.

Returning home from work, Ron found Hermione a little more happy than usual. She seemed to be cooking rather hastily

'What's going on sweetheart?' he asked her as they seated themselves on the sofa after dinner. 'You seem different today.'

Hermione took a deep breath. Her thoughts throughout the whole day distilled in this one moment.

She took a deep breath, clasping Ron's hand in hers.

'Ron… I…' she stuttered 'I feel that now's the right time to start thinking about… Well, I want to have a baby' she finished quickly.

Ron reflected a moment. 'On the one hand I don't want to…' he thought 'but no, I want this too and what's stopping us really? That letter on my birthday just meant that it's a bit more of a challenge…'.

In the end, he uttered 'Ok, lets start trying'.

That night, as Hermione lay in bed after sex, she felt sure that something had happened. Ron was very good…

…

One month later, Ron and Hermione stood in their living room, facing each other, each with a hopeful expression.

'Ok' Hermione breathed, smiling 'lets just do it.'

Ron drew his wand, praying. He raised his wand. Hermione bit her lip.

'_Revelliosenceintius' _Ron uttered. The tip of his wand glowed white. He advanced towards Hermione.

His heart beating, he placed his wand tip on Hermione's stomach and began to draw it in circles.

They waited, breath baited, for the wand's response.

Finally, the tip of it changed colour.

'Red' Hermione sighed heavily. 'Unsuccessful'. Her eyes became moist.

Ron enveloped Hermione in his long, strong arms. He knew what pain she must be feeling, her having anticipated success.

'But,' Hermione sniffed after a long pause 'this doesn't stop us trying again'.

Ron shook his head solemnly, wiping away Hermione's tears.

…

The next month, they tried again.

One month after, there was still a red light from Ron's wand.

It seemed that they were no nearer to becoming parents than they were travelling to the moon. Of course, Ron knew what the problem was, but he couldn't bare to tell Hermione, at least not until after their third try. He now believed that letter he'd got…

'Argh! This is useless!' Hermione groaned, hurling Ron's wand to the floor in frustration. This was the third time that they'd tried and still no joy. She was sure that she was fertile and could see no reason why Ron wouldn't be; he was healthy, and he didn't smoke or drink.

Ron fiddled with his hands. He sensed that now was the time to give the reason. Taking in a deep breath, his ears going red, he started:

'Erm, sweetheart, I know why we haven't had success.' Ron gulped, then continued, looking nervously into Hermione's face.

'You do?' she replied 'Why? What's the problem?'. Ron sat back, and declared loudly, so as to get it over with:

'Its me. I can't get you pregnant.'

Hermione was shocked! Why hadn't Ron told her this before? At least if he'd told her before, it wouldn't have felt as bizarre as she did now.

'Ron,' she started in a calm, dignified tone 'sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? If you've obviously known for a while then why on earth haven't you told me?'. She gazed into Ron's dark blue eyes and saw nothing but love and longing in them.

'I didn't wanna disappoint you. I know how much you… and me want this and… well, its because of, as I should really say, the long-past…'

He was just about to explain, when a whirl of light suddenly flooded the room. A figure, as tall as a tree but as thin as a twig stood before them. Ron and Hermione stood up instantly, both raising their wands towards the transparent creature's centre. Although they had long stopped battling the dark wizarding forces, suspicion had never escaped either of them.

The creature spoke, in a low, earthy sort of voice:

'I bring no need to use your wands,

No need to judge so fast,

I am not foe, so don't bestow your ever-working cast,

The path on life is crucial,

Each effect has its blast,

To correct the problem, Ronald,

You must,

Retrieve and undo your past…'

The creature waved its arm in a wand-like movement. At this moment, a moving image appeared next to the tree-like figure. A small, ginger haired boy was surrounded by a knot of other small boys, all dressed in t-shirts and shorts. The children in the image seemed to be encouraging the young boy, who was advancing towards a pale faced, blonde little girl. After a few seconds of shouts and jeers from his friends, the boy ran up to the girl, kissing her on the lips. Then, a green curse spell hit the boy's lower legs.

So that was why…

Only then, looking back to years before, did Ronald Weasley realise. Written clearly on the back of this girl's t-shirt was the word 'MALFOY'. The last words of the creature's speech echoed inside Ron's ears, resounding.

Then with a loud crack, the creature disappeared, uttering the words: 'You made contact with supporters of the enemy, and if you do not take action, then you shall be forever barred…'

…

The silence that followed could have been cut with a knife. After a long pause, Hermione spoke.

'I suppose this means you'll have to reverse time' she stated, walking towards the living-room door.

She returned a few minutes later, a book in her hands; '_Time travelling toads; Reverse to the past; shoot to the future_' by Timetrah Velzkwikly.

They flicked through it, until Ron spotted something.

'The Tiemporeversus spell' he read 'State solely your desired age, clothing and location. Instant effect'

Ron stood, extracting his wand gingerly from his pocket.

Before he departed, Hermione thrust herself around him, as she had done to Harry god knew how many years before.

'Tiemporeversus. Age 9, yellow t-shirt and shorts, Camp Minispells' Ron incantated. There was a loud bang and next second, Hermione stood alone.

…

Ron however, was streaming backwards through a haze of mixed-up images. Time reversing itself sure was weird! Two years went backwards. He watched horrified as him, Hermione, Harry and Ginny unmarried themselves. He saw them giving their magical diplomas back to the minister of magic. A few minutes later, horror! Voldemort rose from the dead and began to backwards fight with Harry.

Suddenly, he began to feel himself shrinking, his hair growing inwards

Finally, he landed feet down on soft grass. Around him stood several 9 year old boys, who seemed not to have noticed his sudden appearance. They were shouting at him, encouraging him.

And there she was again. Serpentasia Malfoy, blond haired, blue-eyed, exactly like her twin brother Draco.

'Kiss me Ron! Come on…' she exclaimed, her lips kissing the air, hands behind back.

'Nah thanks!' he said waving his hand down 'I've met your family now, so no kisses from me!'.

Leaving the grassy area, he ran towards the thick wood.

He already knew the spell for forward time travel.

'Tiempodevantus. Age 25, dark green jumper with a grey t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, pants socks, 92 Upperton Road Leicester'.

And with another loud bang, Ron vanished again.

…

A while later, Ron and Hermione sat at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. In the distance the sun was setting, glowing red over the distant hills.

However, amidst the hubbub, Hermione and Ron were lucky enough to steal a few minutes.

Shaking with a mixture of nerves and anticipation, they sauntered up the stairs.

'_Revielliosenceintius_'.

Ron drew the lit wand in circles on Hermione's stomach. Hermione bit her lip, smiling weakly. Both prayed for success.

Finally, the wand tip glowed…

…blue.

The moments which followed can only be described as rather emotional. Being in a bathroom seemed to have Hermione's eyes turn into mini taps.

'So…' Ron breathed, after Hermione's eyes had finished their tap impression 'Shall we spill the beans now or…'

'I'd rather keep it just to us, for a bit, until a little later maybe…' she whispered.

There was a silence, broken only by Mrs Weasley instructing George from downstairs.

'Come with me, I've got something to show you. Close your eyes'. Ron took Hermione by the hand

Hermione let herself be lead up the stairs by her husband, who seemed, even years later to know this house's passages. Up endless spiral staircases, right to the top of the house.

He stopped outside a door, with a sign on it which read 'Ronald's room'. Ron laughed as he pushed the door open.

'Still keep them shut' he instructed.

'Open them' he whispered, as he pushed another door open

How long they stood on Ron's balcony, no-one ever knew.

The warm summer breeze blew gently through Hermione's long, brown curls. In all her life, there had never been a happier moment. Ron lay his arm around her and rested his other hand on her tummy, closing his eyes. Closing her eyes and smiling, Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Her soft touch came over both his hands.

The wind stopped. Moments later however, Hermione felt a different sensation. The feeling was so slight, yet so special; a fluttering from somewhere inside her womb.

As she looked out again over the hills, she saw a winding path, running from the entrance to the house, its directions changing, twisting and turning over the rolling hills. Hermione smiled and a happy tear came to her eye as she thought of her and Ron's new path in life…


End file.
